coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9559 (12th September 2018)
Plot Evelyn finally opens her door, suspecting Tyrone and Fiz are conmen ready to rip her off. Fiz tells her why they’re there and that Tyrone might be her grandson. Having overheard what happened between Liz and Hannah, Michelle tells Liz how she felt about her own experiences with Ryan and Ali's baby-swap. Still in the car, Hannah removes her make-up birthmark while Jim expresses no regrets about their duplicity after the way his family have treated him. He and Hannah aim to defraud Steve and Liz of their money from the Rovers' sale and the value of Street Cars. Finally invited into Evelyn’s house, the old lady denies any connection with Tyrone, saying Cassandra was infertile. Ryan and Ali look for the Gazza book. Michelle thinks Steve has it. Adam forecasts disaster for Imran sleeping with two sisters. Leanne finds a bracelet of Toyah’s on the floor of the office and Imran claims it belongs to a client. Trying to trace the book, Tim tells the boys he had it but his dad took it to the hospital for their book trolley. Hope and Ruby lock Brian out of No.9 when he’s looking after them, telling him to use his magic and come down the chimney. He’s puzzled as to what they mean. He summons Fiz. Tyrone is about to leave with her when he spots a hole in Evelyn’s story. She admits her daughter gave birth to a baby boy but has no idea who the father was and Cassandra died in South Africa after emigrating there. Liz aims to make up all the lost years with Hannah. The online football gamers gather at No.8. Maria drops Liam off there telling her son to be quiet about what she’s done. Fiz returns and lets Brian into No.9. Evelyn refuses to consider a DNA test to prove she is related to Tyrone. At the hospital, Geoff tells Ryan and Ali that the book has been given to one of the patients but he doesn’t know which one. With his unfettered access to the hospital, Ali resolves to trace it. Liam wins the football tournament and Maria reveals she paid for the most expensive players to teach David a lesson. Steve texts Liz to say he’s returning tomorrow and she worries what to tell him and how he’ll cope. Back home, Tyrone tells Fiz he’s not giving up and Evelyn will have to face the fact that he might be her grandson. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Radio studio and corridor *Evelyn Plummer's house - Living/dining room and hallway *Unknown streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone vows to make Evelyn face up to the fact she is his grandmother, whether she likes it or not. Ryan and Ali search for a book in the hope of finding Ryan's crypto-coin account password; and Adam's amused to hear Imran is bedding both Leanne and Toyah. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,860,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Geoff Metcalfe (on hospital radio): “And this next one’s for Dave on G6 recovering from his appendectomy. It’s Mr Rod Stewart and The First Cut is the Deepest." Category:2018 episodes